Letting Go
by swati.bose.90
Summary: Makoto x Reader. PWP. Brief lemon.


Making her mine

He was at it again. Watching her run around, play with her friends. Watching her with longing eyes. His friends sighed. More like just one of them did. Haru probably was lost, dreaming of his beloved water. Rei fussed about how beautiful it was for him to fall in love at this young age. That left Nagisa. He must have been the one to sigh like some old man with plenty of experience in this field. _Cheeky little brat. _

-_flashback_-

Makoto had only met the girl twice. That was all it took for him to fall for her. And he had fallen hard. She was new to the school and their sensei had asked him to help her through. Every '_good morning, Makoto-san', _every '_Thank you Makoto-kun' _pushed him towards her. Their friendship gradually progressed. His friends became hers as well. He had almost hugged Gou-chan the day she had convinced _her_ to join the club. More and more time they spent together. Closer and closer they became. They had started dating soon after. He clearly remembered the day he gathered up enough courage to ask her out. She had blushed beautifully, and then pulled him down to sweetly peck his lips. He remembered chuckling in surprise before pulling her to himself and capturing her lips with his own.

-_back to present_-

Makoto sighed again. Lately, he had found it difficult to keep his hands off her. He itched to pull her closer. To push her against a wall and kiss her until he was the only thing in her mind. To rip off those annoying clothes off of her and make her completely and utterly _his._ But he held these feelings in. He didn't want to scare her away. But these damned possessive feelings were making it near impossible. He was tempted to pull her away whenever a guy talked to her. She was his, damn it.

-_a little time skip_—

She had invited him over. Just him. When he asked, she had stuttered –rather cutely- about having a date at home. He was now standing outside her door, sweating nervously as he clutched the box of chocolate he got for her tightly. How was he going to control himself, now that they were going to be all alone? She opened the door before he could knock, giggling at his state. Pulling him in gently, she asked him to wait in her room while she got him something to drink. Formalities were settled and they talked about a few things. Halfway through a movie, she had ended up straddling his lap. Lips devoured each other hungrily.

((**Lemon Alert**))

He took her lower lip in between his own, biting and sucking, running his tongue over it. Her fingers busied themselves in his hair, pulling and grasping tightly to keep herself grounded. "_Please_", she whispered, "_Don't hold back". _His control snapped. He had her permission. Pulling away briefly, he pushed her down on her bed. Kisses were rained down her fair neck, moans and whimpers sprouting out of her like flowers. She squealed as he bit her hard, and then choked down a moan as he ran his tongue over the place. He marked her without restraint. Hickies painted her collar. Slowly, he pulled off her shirt. His breath hitched at the sight. Generous breasts, barely hidden by a lacy bra. Shakily, he unhooked the barrier and pulled it away. Her face gained a few new shades of red. He chuckled before leaning down and taking a dusky peak into his mouth. A scream was muffled. She was writhing under him. Her hands pulled at his shirt, urging him to take it off. He did as she wished. She traced his lean muscles with her fingers. Their eyes met. He kissed her again, passionately stealing away the air from her lungs.

Jeans were discarded along with their final clothing. They both laid bare to each other. Sweet murmurs of awe were exchanged. Gently, Makoto played his hands over to her waist and pulled her to him. Moans echoed through the room as their throbbing needs met. He touched her wet sex with his fingers. His thumb pressed down on her clit as his fingers stretched her. She whimpered, tears pooled in her eyes. She pleaded, begged him to hurry. He did so. He entered her, hissing at the tightness. Tears spilled out of her eyes as he broke through her virginity. His lips sealed over her. He held her close and kissed away her pain. They began moving, rocking in sync with each other. As their climax crawled close, he felt his heart swell. He felt her tighten around his member. Sobbing in pleasure, she came, clutching on to him as she did. He thrusted a few more times before filling her with his essence.

"_Daisuki da yo",_ was the last thing she heard as sweet dreams took over her.

-X- Fin -X-


End file.
